


From the Tears of a Godess I was Born (but you made me feel alive)

by Of_Lights_and_Shadows



Category: Assassination Classroom, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Don't Judge Me, I know what I'm doing, M/M, Nagisa and Kuroko are brothers, and so are Akashi and Karma, heavy on metaphors symbolism and poetic language
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-08-14 11:05:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8011213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Of_Lights_and_Shadows/pseuds/Of_Lights_and_Shadows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>With her final breaths, the Godess of Justice brought to Life the two essences of Fairness: Mercy and Punishment. The form of two boys they took, inheriting their mother's bright red hair, but neither held her dark, brown eyes. Mercy had eyes red, and as warm as blood, while Punishment's eyes were the colour of gold, cold and sharp like the blade that delivers justice.</em>
</p>
<p>Nagisa and Tetsuya are two brothers hoping to escape the cruelty of their live at 'home'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue: 神の誕生

**Author's Note:**

  * For [whiteautumn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiteautumn/gifts).



 

The Gods of the Land are old. Ancient and powerful, in their years, they've grown wise, and that wisdom is their gratest power.

Humans fear those in power, so it goes without saying that they fear the Gods as well.

 

_There's no human creation more terrifying than war. The gods fought their own wars, back when time was merely a child and the world barely had a solid form. But cruelty was a concept gods abhorred. The gods did not involve mortal beings in their struggles (not that there was much life around when the Gods fought with their lives) but they held respect for those who surrendered, or the fightless._

_Shiori was a godess that could see no light. Eternal shadows were cast in her bright, hazel eyes, but that didn't hinder her ability to **see** what lived in the heart of others. Her sense of what was right was as clear as the mountain springs, flowing through her and, with her words, moving into others. _

_The warring humans destroyed Shiori. No one cared about being just in their wars. No mercy shown to prisoners of war, to surrendering generals or even young children. No one was spared, and the Godess felt weaker with each passing day._

_With her final breaths, the Godess of Justice brought to Life the two essences of Fairness: Mercy and Punishment. The form of two boys they took, inheriting their mother's bright red hair, but neither held her now darkened, brown eyes. Mercy had eyes red, and as warm as blood, while Punishment's eyes were the colour of gold, cold and sharp like the blade that delivers justice._

_The two infant gods brandish their divine swords, standing in the middle of the battlefield._

_**"You can either stop warring against each other and solve your problems peacefully"** Mercy suggests,_

**_"Or we force you to."_ ** _Punishment completes his twin's sentence.  
_

_Most people cower away, but those who are foolish enough to challenge the twin gods fall as fast as the thunder._

 

_Fear and respect brings the two brothers into their first temple._

_They give Mercy the name **Seijuro** , in hoping he will be a merciful ruler, and Punishment receives the name of  **Karma** because, for the worse of criminals, punishment in their current lives might not be enough. _

 

There's many a thing humans do out of fear, and running away is one of them. Running away from their parents, two boys by the names of Nagisa and Tetsuya, trying to set themselves free from the expectations thrust upon them. The unrealistic expectations of an unstable mother and the pressure of an ambitious father make them feel nothing but a constant suffocation.

And so they run, as fas as they can, as far as their legs can take them. They stop for a while and then run once more.

 

 

They have no idea where they are, of course they don't. They've been running for days, almost without a break.

There's an old building just a breath away from them, almost beckoning to both to come closer, to push the doors and enter.

 

Up close, the building seemed like some form of shrine, or temple. The structure was unlike anything they had seen before, yet the place was surrounded with some form of pure energy, spreading serenity and solace around freely. As if the building was dedicated to a long forgotten deity.

The interior is much simpler in appearance, devoid of everything, apart a pair of statue complex where the sanctum was supposed to be located. Said marble masterpiece depicted a pair of men, wearing armour, one fighting off a deformed person, while the other tended to an injured child. The warrior had his sword pierced through the chest of the monstrosity, while the healer had an enormous shield between the creature and the child.

Both brothers stand down, eyes closed, heads lowered, praying to the gods in front of them. They do not know names; after all, there's no carving upon the statues to reveal their identities, and they're not gods they know by appearance.

A pair of steps echoes through the otherwise empty house of worship and, instinctively, both brothers reach for the other's hand. If they were going to be dragged back already, they were going to fight first; if they were going to die, they'd rather die together.

The person stops and both feel like they're being observed. The person lets out a low chuckle, until he speaks, loudly.

 

**"Wake up, Sei! We have visitors!"**

**"I heard you, I'm coming."**

 

More steps are heard, these being more quick-paced, as the person was hasty, until they stand on where they presume the first person was currently standing.

 

**"Hey, what's your name? Isn't it polite to introduce yourselves when entering someone's home?"**

 

Heads are raised and two pairs of brothers wonder if they suddenly started seeing double.


	2. Cries of an Invisible Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a new experience for all of them, taking care of one another like that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha. Hahaha.  
> I have no control over my life.  
> None whatsoever.  
> I've been working on this for so freaking long.

 

 

Tetsuya focuses his gaze on 'Sei'. "I don't see how this place can be your _home_ , as you say. It's a temple, is it not? Do you know it's hybris to call yourself a god?"

"I said no such thing." he replies. "My brother, Karma, and I, we have been here our whole lives. Is it wrong to consider this place our home?" he confessed.

"So, know you know our names." Karma commented. "Isn't it wrong to ask for yours in return?"

"They're right, brother." the girlier of the twins pointed out. "I'm Nagisa, and this is my brother Tetsuya."

"Wait a moment!" Karma exclaims. "You're boys?! The both of you?!"

"It's obvious that they're boys, Karma." Sei observes. "Their voices have a boyish echo to it."

"Shut up, Seijuro, I have no need of your sass now." was Karma's irritated reply.

"Um, maybe we should go then...?" Nagisa muttered. "We wouldn't want to intrude or anything."

"Nonsense!" Karma turns his attention to Nagisa with a smile. "As your brother noticed, this is a temple, and people seeking refuge in one are under the protection of the gods. Which means, you two are staying with us!" he exclaimed, dragging Nagisa out. "You need to work while you're staying here, or course. Nothing here is done magically on its own. We need food, someplace for you to sleep, you know the drill. Do whatever a household is in need of." At the same time, he gathered a set of knives Nagisa had never seen like in his life, as well as a bow and arrows, heading towards the forest.

"Hey,Sei!" he talked for this brother to hear. "What do you want for dinner?"

"Why don't you try armwrestling with a bear this time? And try not to get too badly injured, no one wants to nurse you back to health." 

"Alright! Bear it is then!" 

 

"Are they going to be okay, Sei-san?" Tetsuya voiced his worries.

"Karma might look reckless but he's strong and knows what he's doing. They'll be fine." he assured the slightly shorter boy.

"I see."

"Also, can you call me something less formal?" the redhead requested. "It bothers me."

"Honorifics?"

"Yes. Being called 'Sei-san' makes it sound as if I'm an old man... Which is somewhat insulting, wouldn't you agree?"

"Is Sei-kun better then?" Tetsuya offered.

"I'll admit it's a slight improvement." the redhead agreed. "My full name is Seijuurou, but that's such a mouthful, is it not?" he gave a quiet chuckle at his own comment.

The petit boy doesn't know what to reply to this, so he tries to divert the topic a bit, he asks how the other writes his name. He doesn't expect his 'host' to bring out calligraphy supplies and write his name with precise, graceful strokes. He then writes his brother's name below that, followed by an assumption on both Tetsuya's and Nagisa's names.

He aces them both.

Amazed as he is, he asks for Seijuurou to write more for him, and Seijuurou simply smiles as he picks up the calligraphy brush and starts teaching Tetsuya how to do calligraphy by himself.

 

-//-

 

 "Why does this always happen to me." Karma muttered, as the massive, in Nagisa's opinion, bear that followed them around. "I said I don't want your damn fruit and mushrooms!"

It was a moon bear, it's characteristic black fur with the crescent white patch was hard to mistake. It was a comedic sight, watching the beast loyally following the redhead, with a large branch of blueberriesin its mouth.

Karma sighs, then he pulls his bow and a single arrow; it takes less than a moment before he fires it, smiling as it leaves, fast as the wind, and smiles. Nagisa doubts it found its invisible spot, but he's proven wrong. Karma runs to the direction he shot the arrow to, and grins, seeing how he managed to kill a deer with a single arrow. It was surprising how a single arrow could stop a deer that weighed just as much as its killer at best.

The creature stares at them, as if staring at their souls and the redhead nods, his usual upbeat character being replaced with a mirthless smile, before he ends its life with a single thrust through its heart.

Nagisa almost misses a whisper of ''may your spirit reach the Gods'', as the other starts working on removing the skin. "Come on. I'm going to show you how this is done."

"What if I don't want to?" he challenges. "Besides, isn't that poaching? You could get arrested for it!"

"Arrested?" Karma shakes his head and laughs, while he continues his work. "The gods won't punish you as long as they get a share of your meal. Now come here, and I'll show you how to handle the knives."

Nagisa reluctantly joins him.

 

-//-

 

It's a meal unlike any Nagisa and Tetsuya had in their lives. It's not just the food, or the ceremonious offering of the oily, fattening crust over the bones burning over the pyre. Seijuurou explains that a hero once tricked the gods believing that under the crust was savory meat and choose that pile instead for offerings, while he hid the best parts into the stomach of the animal he had killed to prepare for them. He shares with them more stories, and they laugh, more and more. It's like music, and they soon get drunk in their happiness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story Akashi shares is, in fact, one of Prometheus' achievements. Prometheus is mostly known for stealing fire from the gods and giving it to mortals.


End file.
